Insane
by Rkox
Summary: Randy Orton is slowly but surely driving John Cena to the edge of insanity. Squeal to Obsessed.


Centon.

Title: Insane

Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton.

Rating: NC 17.

Warnings : Some bad language and gay sex.

Summary : Randy Orton is going to slowly drive John Cena Insane

Disclaimer: I do not own, any of the wwe superstars mentioned.

Author's Note : shorter than the last? yes. I don't think its as good as the last? yes. Will their be a another part? yes.

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. Special thanks too the following beautiful people:  
><em><strong>Cenaholic<strong> - for not only reviewing but telling other people to read._  
><em><strong>Viennna09<strong> - for just being amazingly supportive & such a Centon head its unreal_  
><em><strong>TheBlackerTheBerry<strong> - for being the first person I know to have Favorited me :)_

I will forever love you guys :)

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed, and Randy was not making this easy. When we where at work, it was fine. Nothing had changed, and in everyone else eyes. I was "Back to normal" &amp; whatever had been bothering me was now over &amp; done with. Which was great, until Randy &amp; I got back to the hotel, away from where anyone could see us.<p>

There was jokes, gropes and just about anything else he could think of to drive me insane.  
>And it's not like he even needed to, every time I went to sleep or being alone. All I could think of was Randy hammering into me. Which would then cause a stirring in the pit of my stomach and I would end up rock hard, but god forbid I try relive myself, it was like Randy could smell when I was going to get my rocks off. He was always there, just showing up, for no good reason.<p>

If I was obsessed before, now I was insane.

I was chewing on the inside of my lip as I walked down my hotel hallway, ready to bunk in for the night. He shouldn't make me so fucking nervous. But by god he did.

"Cena!" I turned on my heel to see Mike swaggering a few feet shorter than God himself. I shook my head lightly knowing I had to stop mentally re-fairing to him as god, but every time I seen him, he had that same glint in his eye, that made me want to push him against the nearest semi flat surface.

"Yes?" I asked, as they both stopped in front of me.

"It's Kevin's birthday today, I'm rounding up the troops. You in?" I stole a look at Randy, wishing I hadn't because he was licking his damn lips again.

"Uh, sure? Tell Riley I'll be there" He nodded,

"See you guys later" he waved us off, as I fell in step with Randy, My stomach doing somersaults, "Everyone's gathering in the lobby in about an hour"

"You know, his second name Is Kiley & not Riley right?" Randy asked,

"I know, but its like Cody. I always call him Rhodes instead of Runnles" I shrugged.

"At least you call him Kevin & not Alex" he shrugged, opening the door. I took a deep breath, forcing my eyes to stay away from his ass & followed him in.

"If you keep acting so bloody tense all the time, their going to notice something is up between us Cena" He hadn't even turned to look at me, so how in gods name did he know I was burning him a new asshole?

"Fuck up Orton" I hissed annoyed. He turned, smirk spread across his face. This was going to be a long night.

I walked past him, going to take a small shower before going out tonight. I let the water wash away my pains and frustrations. I hate him. I kept trying to convince myself of this, but I couldn't bring myself to.

I walked out, in nothing but a towel, hoping he'd left to go work out or something, but god hates me. The real god, not the one sitting in the corner. I walked over to my bed, noticing a shirt and jeans laid out. I drew a look at him, and he smiled.

"It's a good look on you" Was all he said.

"You went threw my stuff?" I tried to sounds annoyed, but he was smiling & It made it impossible to be anything but turned on.

"For your benefit" He rolled his eyes, standing up, stripping down. I adverted my eyes back to the clothes in front of me. I had to admit I did like what he'd picked out for me, but he really was besides the point.

"Randy you can't just go through my shit?" I turned before he went into the shower.

"Really? Could have fooled me" With a smirk on his face, sexual tension in the room & a bad sex joke lingering. He closed the door & turned the shower on.

I groaned, deciding that putting on Randy's choice would have been quicker & easier than trying to pick my own outfit. Shaking my head, I slipped on the dark jeans, blue shirt and Black belt. I slipped on black shoes to match. I grabbed my wallet and phone, slipping them into my pockets. Just as Randy walked out of the toilet.

"Nice outfit" I closed my eyes trying to take a deep breath, convincing myself punching him would do no good, neither would kissing him. Coming cupped my ass, and I tried not to jump.

"Really shows the shape off" he breathed into my ear, "Good for you" I could hear the amusement in his voice, but all I could constraint on was the shivers running up my spine, and not letting Randy know they where happening.

"Fuck. Off. Randy." I said through gritted teeth. He let a chuckle slip out.

"You're fighting a losing battle John" He stated, kneading my ass cheek through my jeans. I turned with something very harsh and very pointed to say, but once I had caught a glance at the water droplets running down his body, all I could think of was licking them off him.

"Yes?" He asked knowingly. I shook my head, grabbing my key card & walked out the door.

Meeting up with a large group of the roster settled me a little, even if Randy did come tonight, he wouldn't be so open about feeling me up, because I had long since realized Randy Orton wanted me for himself. His own play thing. Which didn't bother me at all, because even now as I looked at the group of men in front of me, my eyes automatically veered towards, the very nicely on show breasts of Aj. I may want to fuck Randy Orton's brains out every second of the day, but his brains where the only brains I wanted to fuck out daily that belonged to a male & some how I was okay with that.

"Only Orton we're waiting for?" Mike asked, looking at me. It took me a second to realize it was because we shared a room, rather than I was thinking what it was like to have my cock jammed in between his ass cheeks, that he was look directly at me.

"He was just out the shower when I left, shouldn't be too long" I noted and they all nodded. "So where is the birthday boy?" I asked Mike and he smiled nodding his head towards the hotel bar.

"Told him i would meet him there for a quiet few, in an hour. I seen him go in, I just hope he doesn't notice half his work mates gathered out here" we both laughed.

"You could have picked a better place to gather" I noted and he shrugged.

The elevated door pinged, and I turned. I didn't even realize I had been waiting for the sound, but as I rounded, and both door's parted, I knew I had. I took in a deep breath before pulling my eyes away from those perfect blue ones.

"Orton's here" I noted and Mike smiled, starting towards the hotel bar. Sitting himself in a booth, with a beer, Alex, no Kevin looked up shocked.

"SURPRISE!" Mike laughed loudly hugging him, and I was starting to wonder about the boundaries of their bromance.

"This is a quiet one?" Kevin asked shocked. Everyone chuckled.

"There is no such thing as quiet one on your birthday son" I laughed sliding into the booth, he sat down beside me and smiled, "Happy Birthday"

Everyone said happy birthday & he thanked everyone for coming. I reminded myself to go slow, Kevin might have the day off tomorrow, but i certainly didn't. I also had a sexual predictor in my hotel room. I tried to ignore the sound of Jerry calling him the Apex predator in my head. It made far to much sense & i realized how much of an influence Hunter actually had on Randy career. I felt myself visibly tense as I thought them still fucking. Randy was not for sharing.

After a around or two, we all decided that the hotel bar was far too small to hold normal sized people in our numbers, never mind pro wrestlers. We headed out and I followed not really knowing much about this town.

It wasn't long before we stumbled on a club willing to take us in, we sat along the back wall taking most of it up, falling into our respective groups, which shouldn't have surprised me went by storyline and place on roster. Unless you where Barbie, who was flaunting herself for just about anyone too see.

"I still can't believe you went there" I noted to Paul, who I still mentally call Justin or Angel.

"Many have before me and many will after me"

"Tell yourself that to feel better Angel?" Fucking idiot.

"Obviously" he chuckled.

"I will eventually start calling you Paul" I noted.

"Nah its cool, Angel was an African thing, makes me kinda feel like I'm back home" I grabbed my round, and nodded,

"Well then Angel to being some what home" I tipped one of the glass bottles against his and headed for the table which held, the ex members of Legacy, Rey, Evan & Beth.

I placed the tray down, somehow Randy had traded places with Beth while I was away & he was now right next to me. My heart left into my throat when my leg brushed against his.

"So Cena" I looked over and Cody, "You said the other day you where working on some new stuff?" I nodded while placing my bottle down, keeping a close eye on Randy to make sure he didn't slip anything into it, ignoring the idea that he didn't have to.

"Uh yeah, I was with knuckles the other day, we wrote some new stuff, had some pretty good beats down too, nothing worth realizing yet, but" I shrugged, "Progress" I smiled.

Small talk was made, the girls danced, pretending to be offended when someone tried to dance with them & Kevin was so drunk, Mike was considering carrying him home. It had been a successful birthday. Once it hit two in the morning or so, I stood.

"I'ma have to go, I'm up in 8 hours for a plane" I shrugged, ignoring everyone's protests. I said goodbye to Kevin who I doubted would remember, and left. hailing a taxi.

Arriving back at the hotel, I had to keep my focus on the door as I tried to keep the key slot in one place.

"I have to stop drinking so much" I noted, as I finally fell into the room.

"That would probably be a good idea" My head snapped up and of course standing with no shoes or socks, and no t-shirt, trousers unzipped was Randal Keith Orton. I took a deep breath but couldn't control my eyes from wondering down, towards that fucking hip line again.

He smirked letting out a cocky chuckle, "See something you like Cena"

"Likes a very lose term" I spat threw gritted teeth. I slammed the door shut making my way to my own bed, annoyed at him, as I often was for just existing these days.

It made no sense to hate him so much, but I was a man insane & obsessed. These days nothing but the simple fact I wanted him more than anything made sense. I heard him chuckle and I tried not to kill him. I ripped my top off, slipping my shoes off also.

"How did you get back here before me?" I demanded, knowing it should have been the first thing I thought of.

"I walked" He smirked, "Its only two blocks away, I was still able to remember my way back" I flipped him off turning back to folding my clothes into my bag, grabbing my tooth brush. Brushing my teeth far to roughly, I tried to work out why I was so angry with Randy.

It made no sense, He hadn't told anyone. He hadn't done anything I didn't want. He hadn't changed anything apart from he felt up up a lot more, but the flirting was the same as it had always been, and again it wasn't like I didn't want him to touch me. Actually I wanted it more than anything. Always.

Groaning I rinsed my mouth, "Penny for your thoughts?" Randy asked now standing in nothing but boxers & a very visible hard on.

I snapped, there was no other way to describe it. I just snapped, after weeks of sexual tension & sheer craving and utter hatred. I snapped. "YOU! Are Trash you know that?" I hissed pointing a finger at him, his smirk just made me even more insane.

"Thank you" I pushed him up again the wall,

"I hate you, every single fucking thing about you. I hate it!" I was far to drunk to care that I was possibly on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Really?" His confidence making me want to strangle the life out of him, to watch him struggle under my strength & beg me for his life.

"Yes. Fucking really" I threw my tooth brush out the door towards my bed.

"Hmm, interesting" He done that side wards head thing I loved and I couldn't take it any longer. I kissed him. He moaned, trying to move his hands towards me but I kept my grip firm on both him arms, "Not this time"I muttered against him. His eyes darkened to the most erotic fashion.

I moved one hand away, but he didn't dare move. I pulled his cock of out the slit in the boxers. I pulled on it too hard making him hiss, but he bucked into it slightly. I always he he'd like it rough as fuck.

In my drunk haze I didn't even care, I was still to pissed at him for being perfect & too horny to know what was going on. "Them. Off. Now" He done so, quicker than I would have believed possible. I bit into his neck, still roughly tugging at his dick, twisting it at the end ever to slightly.

He squirmed against me, but me having the size advantage wouldn't budge up. "You dare mark me Cena" he hissed and I bit harder.

"What you gonna do Orton?" I asked, my teeth still sunk deep into his skin.

He gulped lightly, looking side ways into my eyes, gulped noticeably & whispered, "Nothing" I smirked, happy with the submitting. Letting his other arm go grabbing his nipple between to fingers pulling. He moaned darkly.

I shifted from my position, to my knees. Ignoring the dull thud as the hit off the bathroom tiles. I licked the line from his hip bone to the inside of his groin. "Fuck Cena, Do you have any idea how good you look like that?" I looked up at him quickly. He was undone, with lust, surprise & a hint of fear written all over his face. I looked back at the very thing I dreamed about nightly, the very thing that stopped me walking properly for almost two weeks.

I took his head in my mouth, dragging my teeth along him. Sliding more of him into my mouth. This was new & strange, but it felt right & I didn't care. The only thing that mattered in the whole world was the sounds, and words of encouragement spewing from Randy Orton's mouth.

He tried to buck in, but I held his hips down. Willing to take him in my own time, not when he demanded it. Precome was starting to line my throat, and I moaned at the taste of him, slightly salty. I started to bob my head quicker, and he moved his hands to my shoulders for support.

Quicker than I would have ever expected, Randy's legs began to shake, and he was begging me to stop. I knew I should but my god I wanted to taste him more than anything. I stood, letting him fall out of my mouth with a sinful pop.

He grabbed my head, kissing me deeply. I ran my nails down his entire chest, letting his whimper fall out between us. I grabbed his waist, turning him, bending him over the small marble dresser, I could see how surprised he looked in the small mirror.

"I'm done being gentle" I told him, he nodded, "Where's the lube" I asked, the authority surprising even me.

"Just go without" he muttered, and I smirked.

"You fucking slut" I shook my head. I slid down my own boxers. Lining myself up with him, and pushed forward. His eyes snapped shut, and a mix of pain & pleasure washed over his face.

"Fuck john, urgh yes!" he moaned, pushing himself back onto me. I bit lip as i washed his face contort in the mirror. He looked fucking magical. Once fully inside him I looked down seeing his ring stretched out over my dick, and bucked lightly. It looked so alien to me, but I wanted to burn the sight into memory. Knowing it would be one I would recall loan nights on tour. He squeezed tightly around me and I couldn't even help the moan that came out my mouth. He was so warm and so tight. Nothing like it ever was with girls & now i seen exactly what he meant.

This would never be a one time thing. This was addictive.

"Ready" My eyes snapped to met his in the mirror, and I smirked evilly at him. He bit his lip, in the most sexy way possible, eyes never leaving mine. I grabbed his hips lightly, angling him. I snapped my hips forward and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. I started a steady pace, having to fight with the resistance of his unprepared hole a little to start with, the friction just made it all the more worth while.

"John, Harder. Please" Randy begged, there was no other word to describe what he just done, he begged & who was I to resist? I drove home harder, and he cried out & I knew I had found that sweet spot. "Fuck, There, again. Fuck" Every single time, something new would spill out from him mouth in the most gorgeous tone. his back arched up. His hands under his head to stop him from hitting off the mirror.

All the frustration of the last few weeks poured into this, all the hate I had for him, for making me this way. All the built up tension, pouring out, everything. Everything I needed to get out, was here & I knew I needed it.

Before all to long, it was too much for me. "Fuck" I hissed as I drove into his as hard as possible. He wailed out. and I fell on top of him. Ignoring the white stars I was seeing. Panting I stood, slowly pulling out of him.

"You forgot something" Randy pouted, looking down at his own painfully hard dick.

"No i didn't" I smirked, walking into the bedroom, I opened his bag grabbing my favorite small bottle in the world, "We're not done yet"

He appeared at the door, and I tossed the bottle to him for good measure, "So Mr. Orton" The grin never leaving my face, my breath barely back properly, "Where do you want me?" 

* * *

><p>The next one will be a lot more tense &amp; very possibly in Randy's point of view &amp; John may go back to bottoming.<br>Review, I'm still learning so please be gentle?  
>I must admit, I DO love writing slash with these too :)<p> 


End file.
